falloutfandomcom_it-20200214-history
One Man, and a Crate of Puppets
One Man, one Army è la webcomic ufficiale di Fallout 3, scritta daJerry Holkins (Tycho Brahe) e illustrata da Mike Krahulik (John Gabriel), (creatori del video game webcomic Penny Arcade), con la collaborazione di Emil Pagliarulo, capo designer di Fallout 3. Nel Luglio 2008 il fumetto fu pubblicato sul sito di Fallout 3. Parla della storia del unico abitante del Vault 77 e la sua cassa di pupazzi e fu aggiornata ogni Mercoledì. La prima striscia mostra anche il Vault 43 e 69. Storia con il Pupazzo Vault Boy sulla sua mano, cavalcando Mr. Pinch]] All'inizio del fumetto, il protagonista scopre che è l'unica persona vivente nel Vault 77, in compagnia di una cassa di pupazzi, come parte del Esperimento Vault.Durante il primo mese, l'abitante del Vault cadde nel panico e nella depressione iniziale causata dalla chiusura in un Vault. La cassa di pupazzi la aprì un anno, tre mesi e dodici giorni dopo l'isolamento. Dopo lo sviluppo di una multipla personalità (per esempio, il Pupazzo Vault Boy spesso "parla" con l'abitante), aprì il vault trovandosi di fronte a un gigantesco Scorpione Radioattivo, che gli fece cambiare idea sigillandosi di nuovo nel Vault. Dopo averci "dormito sopra", l'Abitante del Vault 77 riiuscì ad abbandonare il Vault, e addomesticò una formica gigante chiamata Mr. Pinch. Durante il viaggio, descrive il suo Vault come una tomba anche se dotata di molti confort, con un Ghoul che indossa i resti di una tuta di un vault. Più tardi viene catturato dagli schiavisti. Mentre loro discutono su cosa farne, se schiavizzarlo o semplicemente mangiarlo, l'abitante del Vault cerca di avvertirli che il pupazzo è "pazzo" e che "ha già ucciso". Quella sera, uno degli schiavisti in preda al panico corre da un'altro gruppo di schiavisti, dicendo che il pupazzo ha ucciso i suoi soci e sta arrivando per lui. La striscia finale mostra l'Abitante del Vault 77, da solo con il pupazzo, vicino a un tumulo di schiavisti morti, coperto di sangue. Il narratore conviene che il vault è stato un fallimento, ma ricorda al lettore che "i Vault non sono stati fatti per salvare qualcuno". Riferimenti nel gioco Nella Caserma degli Schiavisti a Paradise Falls, c'è una Tuta del Vault 77 e un Olonastro ('Brucia questa maledetta tuta!') su uno scaffale nascosto dietro le scale. L'olonastro dice "Te l'ho già detto, non so da dove cazzo viene. Ma spaventa i ragazzi. Solo... sbarazzati di quella maledetta cosa. Non è una buona idea tenerla in giro. Forse è... sua. Magari sta tornando per prenderla. Capito?". Protagonisti * Uomo pupazzo * Pupazzo Vault Boy * Altri pupazzi: Il Re, la Nonna, Reverendo Hound * Uno Scorpione Radioattivo gigante * Mr. Pinch, una Formica Gigante * Un Ghoul senza braccio proveniente da un Vault (forse Vault 12) * Schiavisti/Predatori, incluso Bob e Predatore senza occhio Fonti Traduzione Italiana Sotto le strisce tradotte in italiano. File:FalloutComic 1.jpg|Prima striscia. File:FalloutComic 2.jpg|Seconda striscia. File:FalloutComic 3.jpg|Terza striscia. File:FalloutComic 4.jpg|Quarta stricia. File:FalloutComic 5.jpg|Quinta stricia. Coming Soon Link * Fallout 3 One Man, and a Crate of Puppets * Penny Arcade at Wikipedia * Penny Arcade de:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets en:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets fr:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets pl:Pewien człowiek i skrzynia pełna marionetek ru:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets uk:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets zh:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets